


Oblivious

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Implied Underage, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is oblivious to his teacher's hints</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



Jared watches Jensen squirm in his seat. Obviously nervous under his teacher's scrutiny. Not that he blamed the dense boy. More often than not, a teacher's stare equated to bad things, such as failing grades, detention, or expulsion.

Of course, this was not Jared's intention, not at all.

He had tried to get the boy's attention in a more subtle manner. A kind word, a warm smile, a gentle touch to the shoulder, but the boy seemed oblivious to his flirting.

Perhaps he needed to try a more direct route. "Mr. Ackles, please remain after class. There is something I wish to discuss with you."

He smiled as the boy blanched and nodded. Well, he was hopeful the next step would go better.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> emma prompted me with Jared /Jensen jared is Jensen's teacher and wants Jensen to his Jensen has no idea.


End file.
